BleachOrihime's Bday on the beach
by AMCApril
Summary: This is about Orihime's birthday being celebrated on the beach


AGP's FanFic-  
Orihime's B-day on the beach

Yo, This is the story of Orihime's birthday told my way!  
Hope you enjoy it! And this is the entirety of the whole thing!

Part 1-The Partaration:

We start back to the real world..to Ichigo's house where he and Rukia get ready to go to the beach and on the way pick up Orihime.  
"Hey, Rukia..we better be going..its Orihime b-day and all and also she got Nell so we got to get her too"  
Ichigo said "I think we should get Renji too"  
Rukia responded Meanwhile, Kon goes in hiding and little does Ichigo know..Hollow Ichigo is hiding under his desk thingy.  
Then Ichigo and Rukia head out of his house And Hollow Ichigo comes out from hiding "evil laugh I need a parter to beat Ichigo at his own game"  
Then Hollow Ichigo pulls kon out "You shall help me fool"  
Hollow Ichigo said while Kon freaks out "okay"  
kon responded "Now we just need one more parter"  
Hollow Ichigo said so Hollow Ichigo and Kon look out for Grimmjow Grimmjow sits out on top of a house roof and stares arround the town "Grr..this place sucks like bullcrap"  
He said in anger On the way to pick up Orihime Renji catches up to Rukia and Ichigo "Yo"  
Renji says "Umm yo too"  
They said and so they go on to pick up Orihime Meanwhile at Orihime's house, She is trying to get Nell ready to go and so herself "come on, Nell-chan..we got to be ready"  
Then Orihime finishes getting Nell and herself ready to go and stuff "I hope Kurosaki-kun has something good planned"  
She thought Ichigo arrives to Orihime's door and knocks "hey you ready Inoue"  
Orihime opens the door and Nell being with her "yeah lets go"  
Then they all go towards the beach Back where Hollow Ichigo and Kon is..they find Grimmjow on a roof "Hey you up there..be our third parter as a team"  
Hollow Ichigo said evily "Who the crap are you"  
Grimmjow yelled "I'm Ichigo's inner hollow"  
He said back "Then that changes everything"  
Grimmjow said "We all must get even with Ichigo Kurosaki"  
Kon said Then they get to become a team and go towards the beach as well

Part 2-The beach arrival:

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Nell and Orihime arrive on the beach "here we are...now to find a place to put this stuff down"  
So they all find a place to put their stuff down and wait for others to show "I think this is gonna be freakin awsome"  
Ichigo said to Orihime then Orihime smiles and Renji and Rukia go find themselves a place for their stuff too Hollow Ichigo, kon and Grimmjow arrive soon after "Now we must find a way to beat Kurosaki Ichigo at his own game"  
Hollow Ichigo thought then they find a hideout Meanwhile Ichigo gets up "umm i gotta get stuff ready"  
Then Ichigo starts running "I hope he comes back soon"  
Orihime says Meanwhile..Grimmjow gets ticked off waiting "If this takes too long..im gonna kill some butt"  
He said "Don't worry..we just got to wait till noon"  
Hollow Ichigo said Also meanwhile..Ichigo runs to find kon "I need to get in soul reaper form"  
He said Kon then sneaks out away from Hollow Ichigo and Grimmjow "I feel like i might need ichigos body for this plan to work"  
he thought and then Ichigo and kon meet up "Hey kon..take over for me with my body and so i can be a soul reaper for awhile"  
Then Ichigo turns soul reaper and Kon takes over ichigos body and they run their seprate ways Kon then sneaks back in "Huh..what did you do little mod soul"  
Hollow Ichigo asked "I just got ichigos body is all"  
Kon said and then Hollow Ichigo shakes up Kon Meanwhile Orihime watches over Nell "Hmm wonder whats taking so long"  
Orihime said Ichigo arrives back as a soul reaper "im here now..i just had to do something with kon first"  
Renji and Rukia are keeping lookout for anybody else to arrive on the beach Suddenly Grimmmjow, kon and Hollow Ichigo appear in front of Ichigo "Its payback Ichigo"  
Ichigo gets shocked "How did you get out of my mind"  
"simple..I just left after you suppressed me"  
Hollow Ichigo smirked "we came to fight you guys in teams for a grand prize"  
Kon said Renji then talks "I'll be Ichigos teammate then"  
Ichigo smirks too "your on!"

Part 3-the beach sword fight games:

Ichigo and Renji face kon, hollow Ichigo and Grimmjow to beach games Meanwhile Rukia and Orihime take care of Nell.  
"Okay Ichigo we shall play a round of 3 games...whoever wins to gets to kiss orihime"  
Kon said Ichigo then gets more confident "Fine by me..but only team leader of the team who wins gets to do it"  
He said "Fine"  
Kon responded Then Kon continued "But we have to be done by sunset"  
He said "Okay already stupid"  
Hollow Ichigo smirked Then Ichigo takes a step back "bankai"  
Then Ichigo goes bankai on the beach and says the regular word crap "tenza zangetsu"  
Hollow ichigo also goes bankai "bankai"  
"I'm gonna kick your butt Ichigo"  
Hollow Ichigo said "Who ever falls in this fight shall lose and the winner shall get to do you know what"  
Kon said Grimmjow stands to the side "I'm just gonna watch"  
Grimmjow said "what your chicken now"  
Renji responded "No, im waiting till ichigo finishes this battle first"  
Then Ichigo and Hollow ichigo in bankai form fight it out But then Ulqiorra appears out of nowhere "no renji shall not fight you grimmjow..ill be your person to fight"  
Ulqiorra said Grimmjow smirks "fine"  
Then they all fight till sunset Most of them bleed and stuff...and the last two stand is Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo "Well most of the enemys are down now..since Ulqiorra and Grimmjow beat the crap out each other..and taking a break"  
Ichigo said bleeding from the face "ha..the last time you beaten me..was just a fluke"  
Hollow Ichigo said laughing and renji is sitting out too with kon Then Ichigo puts his hand on his face "Try saying that again..after this"  
Then Ichigo puts his vaizard mask on "What the"  
Hollow Ichigo said then Ichigo charges and defeats Hollow Ichigo with a strong strike "Crap it"  
Then he falls to the ground Then Kons calls the winner "The winner of the beach fight is Kurosaki Ichigo"  
Renji then smiles "that was tough"  
He thought "finally"  
Ichigo says and then breaks his mask off Then while during sunset...finally ichigo's allies and other friends show up with a b-day cake and presents "we are here Ichigo"  
they said Ichigo then smiles "This will be a day Orihime will never forget"  
he thought

Part 4-The B-day Party and the kiss:

After they arrived, Grimmjow and Ulqiorra leave and Hollow Ichigo just stays "Hey..King...you might of won this fight..but next time you wont be so lucky"  
Hollow Ichigo said "shut up horse..just get changed..you look all crappy"  
Ichigo demanded "fine..but only this once"  
Then Hollow Ichigo changes into beach clothes And Kon continues to stay in Ichigo's body to help out with the party Hanataro comes up to Ichigo "You got a bad wound to the head..i can take care of that right way"  
Then Hanataro takes care of ichigos head wound and stuff and gets it better "Thanks...now to get to Orihime"  
Ichigo then runs to get back to Orihime while still be in bankai form Back where Orihme and Rukia are.  
Nell has been playing in the sand the whole day Then from a distance..Nell sees ichigo and hits Ichigo in the stomach with her head with happiness "Ichigo"  
she said being happy "Kurosaki-kun..you came back"  
Orihime said "Yes i have..its time for your party"  
Ichigo said smiling Then Rukia speaks up "Well i better be going on ahead of you guys"  
Rukia says and walks to the party up the beach "Now we are alone with Nell"  
Orihime said Ichigo then starts blushing "Umm..i got a gift for you from me"  
Ichigo said "What is it"  
Orihime said "Happy Birthday Inoue"  
Ichigo says and then KISSES HER ON THE LIPS AND ORHIME STARTS TO BLUSH TOO AND NELL JUST GETS ALL JOYFUL [Note-this is the IchiXhime monent D  
Then they kiss for a little bit and then stop "Now lets go to that party"  
Ichigo said and picks up Nell on his arm "Yeah"  
Orihime says and then they go to the party "Now lets get this party started"  
Kon said AND PUTS SUNGLASSES ON "this is one big party"  
Hitsugaya says while helping arround Meanwhile, Ikkaku and Renji work on making a sand fort Hollow Ichigo sits to the side on the beach eating ice cream "eh..this is crap"  
he thought Yumichika Ayasegawa and Hanataro set up the candles for Orihime's cake and Rukia arrives soon after and sits in a chair Rangiku stays with Hitsugaya and Chad and Ishida get the presents set up Then Orihime and Ichigo arrive and they all shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORIHIME"  
Then Orihime smiles and blushes a bit and then sees all the people who helped and Ichigo just smiles at her "Wow, what a day it has been"  
Ichigo thought and then Orihime and the rest of the dudes party and Orihime blows out her candles and opens presents and stuff and after a few hours it becomes nightfall After the party was over and stuff each of them all go off back to where they came but Hollow Ichigo just sits on the beach still "where can i go..im just a hollow"  
He said sadly Ichigo then walks up to him "You could hang in my room since your the horse and im the king"  
He said "alright already"  
Hollow Ichigo said and gets up Orihime waits for ichigo to take her home and stuff Ichigo still holds nell still in bankai form and walks with Hollow Ichigo "We are ready to go..come on kon"  
Kon then picks up his body of the stuff animal and walks with them "okay Ichigo"  
Then also Rukia already gets back to Ichigos place before they do but anyways Ichigo, Kon and Hollow Icihgo walk Orihime home "Thanks Kurosaki-kun for a great b-day party"  
She said smiling and then Ichigo leaves Nell with Orihime "your welcome..we can always go back next year"  
He said smiling "Well see ya tommorow Inoue"  
"bye kurosaki-kun"  
She said and thinks too "Was that kiss for real..maybe it was true love"  
She thought Then Ichigo, Kon and Hollow Ichigo goes to his house to get ready for the night "Well heres my room again"  
Icihgo said "Now kon we are gonna get back into our own bodies now"  
Then Kon gets put back into his stuffed animal body and Ichigo gets back into his own body "And Horse as i call you..you can sleep under the desk"  
Ichigo said "Fine"  
Then hollow ichigos goes to sleep under the desk and Kon goes to sleep in a box Meanwhile, Rukia is hanging with ichigos family talking and crap and Ichigo lies in his bed thinking "Hmm, that kiss felt so sudden...could it be love"  
He thought and falls asleep and Rukia gets to bed too and sees Ichigo sleeping "hes had a big day"  
She thought and she goes to bed too

This is my story of Orihime's b-day my way..thanks for reading!

THE END! 


End file.
